


Pillow Talk

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, but is she really the only oblivious one?, poor oblivious Molly, sherlolly fluff, so much fluff you may sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ridiculously short, little one-shot that I wrote on my phone while I was supposed to be getting ready for work yesterday morning (oops). My brain just thought of it and wouldn’t let it go. So, here it is. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

\---

Molly rolled over in her sleep, sighing slightly, but when her body bumped into something hard, and warm, her eyes flew open.  
  
"Sher-Sherlock?" She blinked sleepily at him. "What are you doing in here? I thought we agreed; you take the spare bedroom when you stay the night. It's either that or you won't have a well-rested pathologist helping you in the lab and morgue." She moved to turn her back on him but Sherlock grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down to face him.  
  
"If you think that for one second I would be able to sleep in that ice box you call a spare room, then you are no where near as intelligent as I have always believed you to be."  
  
Molly narrowed her eyes trying her best to grasp, in her sleep fuddled brain, that Sherlock had in fact just paid her a compliment. A real true compliment. Albeit in a rather roundabout and very Sherlockian way.  
  
He continued. "Your bedroom is really no better in the temperature department, but at least you give off significant heat." He slipped is arm over her waist and gathered her closer up against him, tucking her body into the curve of his, pressing his nose up against her neck.  
  
Molly's heart was racing, she was certain he could hear it, and most definitely feel it as she forced the words out of her mouth, “I - I thought you didn't like physical contact."  
  
He sighed against her skin. "With most people no, my brother especially, but with you ... yes. Besides, isn't this what couples do when they are in a relationship? Sleep in the same bed?"  
  
Molly grew tense beneath Sherlock's hold; he lifted up his head and stared down at her. "Did I say something Not Good?"  
  
She tried to take a steadying breath, but it only came out shaky. "Relationship? We're not in a relationship. We're not a couple."  
  
His eyebrows came together as his gaze narrowed. "Yes we are. We had coffee."  
  
She blinked at him. "You brought me coffee, once. And yes, it was from my favourite shop, but still, that was only once. Bringing me coffee does not automatically make us a couple."  
  
He decided to try another tactic. "I've been staying here more often then at Baker Street."  
  
"They're doing construction on the building next door. You needed the peace and quiet."  
  
He huffed. "You've been helping me with cases."  
  
"Yes, because John has a newborn daughter and can't, and won't, leave Mary alone."  
  
"Oh for God's sakes!" Sherlock exclaimed loudly before he grabbed the sides of Molly's face and pulled her to him for a heart-stopping, passionate kiss.  
  
"Are you convinced now?" he asked her breathlessly, several minutes later.  
  
Molly blinked at him owlishly. "I-I'm not so sure. I think I may need a little bit more convincing."  
  
He gave her a smug smile, before pulling her to him again, cradling the back of her head in his hand as he kissed her more slowly this time, tenderly. When he released her, hovering his lips over hers, she smiled up at him.  
  
"Mmmm ... yeah, I think I'm convinced. I may need to be reassured from time to time though."  
  
Sherlock chuckled, giving her another quick kiss before placing her tucked close to him once more. This time Molly put her arm about him, mirroring his own body. She nuzzled beneath his chin with her nose.  
  
"Don't think for one minute that we're not going to continue discussing this tomorrow!" she stated firmly.  
  
"Do hush up Molly, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
In spite of his firm tone, she could feel his lips smiling against her skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> :)
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
